Alasdair Hertz
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is coming soon. |marital = Married |blood status = Half-blood |bap rank = "Dirty" |Title = |Signature = |alias = * Ali (nickname) * Ala (nickname) * Al (nickname) * Dair (nickname) * Cuilean (by his mother) * Professor Prodigy (by Killian) * Templar |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 6′1″ |hair = Dirty blond |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Emrys Scamander (husband) * Bastian Hertz (father) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (mother) * Frieda Hertz (elder sister) * Lars Hertz (elder brother) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (sister-in-law) * Carl Hertz (nephew) * Amelie Hertz (niece) * Kasimira Hertz (niece) * Katinka Hertz (elder sister) * Rainer Hertz (younger sibling) † * Pankraz Hertz (paternal grandfather) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (paternal grandmother) † * Alasdair MacEntire (maternal grandfather) † * Abigail MacEntire (née Allaway) (maternal grandmother) † * Bonifaz Hertz (paternal great-grandfather) † * Anniken Hertz (née Olhouser) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Henrikki Vanhanen (paternal great-grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Thorsten Hertz (paternal uncle, estranged) * Valeria Hertz (paternal aunt, estranged) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (paternal cousin, estranged) † * Felix Rosier (paternal cousin-in-law, estranged) † * Ciarán Rosier (paternal cousin, once removed) * Beata Hertz (paternal cousin, estranged) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (paternal great aunt) * Kalle Karppinen (paternal great uncle, by marriage) * Armas Karppinen (paternal cousin, once removed, estranged) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed, estranged) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (paternal cousin, once removed) * George Weasley (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Silja "Sil" Weasley (second cousin) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (second cousin) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (second cousin) * Silja Karppinen (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (paternal cousin, once removed, estranged) * Draconis Hawthorn (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Saiph Hawthorn (second cousin) * Leonis Hawthorn (second cousin) * Antares Hawthorn (second cousin) * Kalle Hawthorn (second cousin) * Harri Karppinen (paternal cousin, once removed) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Ilsa Karppinen (second cousin) * Virva Karppinen (second cousin) * Taavetti Karppinen (second cousin) * Hertz Family * Olhouser Family * Weigand Family * Vanhanen Family * MacEntire Family |Animagus = Boreal owl |Boggart = Takes the form of one of his loved ones saying things making it clear they have no recollection of them whatsoever (based on a fear of being forgotten/overlooked) |jukebox = Rock n Roll Never Forgets (Bob Seger) |strengths = |weaknesses = |Wand = Almond, 14¾ inches, phoenix tailfeather, the handle is ornately carved, patterned with carved leaves, painted dark green with shimmering silver edges , on a dark red background. The bottom has a pewter etching of an ouroboros. |Patronus = Boreal owl |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = *Durmstrang Institute **Hveðrungr Hus * his family * Muggle-Born Network (smuggler) * (indirectly) * Emrys Scamander (husband) * Helleborus Frisk (favourite teacher) * Hertz Family (paternal relatives) * Vanhanen Family (paternal relatives) * (in-laws) |job = Professor of at Durmstrang Institute (started in 1993, was fired due to his " " at the start of 1995, returned in the September of 1998) |hideg = s }} Professor Alasdair "Ali" August Hertz (born 23rd February 1975) is a Half-blood born to Bastian and Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire). He's the second youngest of four siblings, with two elder siblings: Frieda, Lars and Katinka, and a younger brother called Rainer. He was born in Triberg im Schwarzwald, near the black forest (as the name suggests). He's also married to Emrys Scamander. Alasdair currently works at the as the professor of . He attended the between the years and andwas sorted into Hveðrungr Hus, like his father and most of his siblings were. He excelled at the institute, having skill to some extent in most subjects, but proving monumental at . From practically day one he showed flair in the subject, and by only his second year he was able to do transfiguration-based spells far beyond what his classmates could dream of, he was truly a natural. Alasdair would go on to prove himself actually somewhat of a prodigy. Alasdair naturally received good grades, much to his parents' delight, getting "O" in his F.U.T.T.s in not only , but , and . He was also remarkably good at his other subjects, save and , lacking the gift for the former, and having no interest or desire to learn about it for the later to the extent of all but boycotting the subject. Alasdair had heard enough about the dangers and nature of such magic, and hated having to learn it even a little bit. After graduating from Durmstrang, Alasdair decided that he wanted to go into, surprisingly to no one, transfiguration. While he considered offering transfiguration as a service, he wanted to do something a bit more substantial. The transfiguration teacher of the time, Helleborus Frisk, was retiring, and despite all odds against him, Ali was convicted he could get the job. Despite being just out of school, and only a and not a , as preferred his teachers to be, Alasdair successfully persuaded the headmaster that he was the only man for the job. This made him the youngest professor in history, at age 19, starting in the September of 1993. Alasdair was teaching at the school at the time of the Triwizard Tournament, so he got the chance to go to for the duration of the tournament. This excited him, of course, but made him slightly self-conscious of his power to affect the schools' image in the eyes of Karkaroff. While he cared very little about what Karkaroff thought of him, he did care about his power to fire him or otherwise cause him strife. While he vowed to tread carefully, this soon went out of the window, when he met a dragonologist who came over for one of the tasks. Alasdair and he hit it off quickly and he asked him to go to the Yule Ball with him, after dropping several unsubtle hints. Alasdair is a member of the Hertz Family, the Vanhanen Family and the . Biography Early Life Professor Alasdair "Ali" August Hertz (born 23rd February 1974) is a Half-blood born to Bastian and Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire). He's the second youngest of four siblings, with two elder siblings: Frieda and Lars, and a younger brother called Rainer. He was born in Triberg im Schwarzwald, near the black forest (as the name suggests) in , the town his family had resided in for centuries. However, his early childhood was greatly marred by the fighting between both sides of his family. His father, Bastian Hertz, and his elder brother Thorsten had fallen out spectacularly many years ago over the topic of pure-blood supremacy. Thorsten Hertz, a respectable pure-blood man, believed as many of his kind do, that muggles and muggle-borns were inferior, and unworthy of the consideration or respect of a member of the famous Hertz family. Bastian Hertz, however, fell in love with a muggle-born woman, and couldn't care less who her parents were. Despite this, his parents tried to give him and his siblings the best childhood they could. It was only since their family's abhorrent side lived in their ancestral town too that it became clear that there was anything wrong. For the most part, Alasdair was kept away from this, though Bastian Hertz himself had no such good fortune. Bas had to deal with Thorsten Hertz on a near daily basis. He both worked within sight of, and lived near his younger brother. Durmstrang Years - Teaching at Durmstrang - Triwizard Tournament - Second Wizarding War - Muggle-Born Network - Poisoning - Battle of Hogwarts - Aftermath - Later Life - Trivia Etymology References Category:Transfigurations Professor Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Teachers Category:Durmstrang Professors Category:Professors Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Hertz Family Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Grace01121922 Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-blood Category:German Speakers Category:Wizards Category:Poison Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Olhouser Family Category:English Second Language Speakers Category:Scamander Family Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Head of House Category:Head of Hveðrungr Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Vanja Hertz Fans Category:Vivienne Prewett fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans